Jacob Black Uncivilized
by Mrs.LovettTodd
Summary: A breif look at Jake's period of time between The wedding invite and the wedding some Jacob/leah if i get enough reviews i might write more!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Got bored , felt, the need to write something and thus this was born!

A/N(again!)- I am totally winging it! I don't even know what to write about! Well here I go!

Jacob UnCivilized

Takes Place Just After The Wedding Invitation Scene In Eclipse, After Sam Calls off the pack and let's Jake go

_Was he doing it just to throw it in my face? 'Ha! Jake you lost! I won and this time the prize Bella!'? _The thought made him angrier and he really tore up ground, whipping through the forest like a hurricane.

_**No, that's probably not what he is doing it for. If you would actually stop being so mad and think straight you could see that! **_He saw himself running in her thoughts and realized she wasn't far behind, he pushed harder.

_Woah, Leah? Go away! What are you __**doing**__ here?! Can't I ever just get away from the pack?_ A low growl emerged from his throat.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, Leah fly past him and stop, flinging mud everywhere. She nervously shook out her coat, eyeing Jake up all the while.

_I'm phasing_ _! Turn around! _He thought with vehemence.

_**Fine.**_

He concentrated and pulled back into his human form. He untied his pants from the string around his ankle and pulled them on. He fasten the fly and turned around.

"Well, aren't you gonna phase back so you can give me a life lesson?" He asked mockingly.

She nodded and then jerked her head towards the trees, indicating that he should turn around as she did. Obligingly, he turned and stared at a huge spruce.

She phased and he heard the slight rustle of linens.

"Okay."She said.

He turned back around, crossed his arms and leaned against the spruce he had stared at with such vengance.

"He did it for her you know."Leah said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I am sure she said, 'Hey Edward will you send Jake a wedding invitation? I don't quite think I've hurt him enough!'" Jake said flipantly.

"She loves you but she loves Edward more, She needs him to make herself happy. She needs you because you are unhappy. She can't stand to see you upset Jake! But she's already made her choice," Leah said quietly.

"You sound like you know her." Jacob said in awe.

"I am a girl after all!" Leah said, "Turn back around. I'm going home."

Jake turned to face the spruce again. She barked and he turned back around.

Her blue-gray eyes looked wet. She whined and took off, and Jake didn't stop her. He slid down the tree until he was sitting with his back up against it. He put his head in his hands, and wept.

Once he was done grieving for everything holy, he stood up. He had made his decision.

He slipped off his pants, tied them to his ankle, and phased. He ran as fast as he could go. Not away from home, but towards it. He howled and everyone that could understand knew what he was howling. Not the name of an old love, but the name of a new one.

R and R!


	2. Chapter 2 open season

Open Season

Taylor Swift's Tied Together With a Smile

Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you...

Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay...

Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby

Ugh. There's that stupid song Bella is obsessed with. Why she likes it is beyond me.

I mean, who would she be singing it too? Leech is obviously like a model, and he knows it. She wouldn't need to be reassuring him! Hah! Just the thought of that makes me laugh! 'Oh Edward you're the only one who doesn't see your beauty!' I wheezed a chuckle through my teeth. Thinking about Bella was a dangerous subject around me nowadays. Everyone knew things get broke when they mention Bella. Yet only one person doesn't care. That person still does. I can't hit a girl. But when we are wolves, it's Open Season on Leah.

_Open season is it?_

_**Go away Leah!**_

_**Nope Jake! I'm here on orders this time!**_

_**Ugh! Leah what now?**_

_**Treaty's close to being broken. Sam's anxious about losing one of the pack. He says we are to all meet where we killed the vamps last year. We are training. Hurry up.**_

A growl ripped through my clenched teeth. It echoed off the forest walls and back at me. Even though I was already in my wolf form, I felt the severe heat burn through me. I dug my nails into the rough soil and shot forward. I wondered what would happen if I 'accidently' ran off a cliff. Would I die?

_**No, you would just leave a hell of a mess for the rest of us. Concentrate! Get your ass here!**_

_**Jake, Leah, where are you?**_

_**Coming Sam!**_

_**Coming Sam!**_

_**You were lecturing me when you aren't even there yet?**_

_**Oh shut it Jake!**_

_**Oh no! My nails cannot find purchase on this rocky terrain! I am slipping out of control! Whatever shall I do? Maybe if a certain Girly Wolf would shut up, I could save myself! **_

_**Christ, you're almost as annoying as Paul!**_

_**Almost!? Gosh I'll have to work harder!**_

_**Shut the hell up and get here you two!**_

I quaked as I heard the deep rumble that meant he was displeased and giving an order at the same time. I quickly shook off the heavy weight of the command, pushing myself faster yet.

_**Don't you hate it when he does that? I feel like I'm under a rock!**_

_**Under a rock for sure.**_

We shot into the clearing at the same time. Quil yelped at me. Paul howled in greeting. I took my place in the formation, in between Sam and Paul.

This was my pack, my brothers.

_**And sister!**_

__

_**Leah as weird as this is going to sound, I'm glad you're here to annoy me.**_

_**As weird as this sounds, me too. **_I nudged her with my muzzle. She made a purr.

_**Man! If you're gonna start with that crap, go into the woods!**_

_**Shut up Paul! **__**Shut up Paul!**_


End file.
